Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust
by Dionne R
Summary: uh...i was very weird and paterbed when i wrote this. i hope u like tho...
1. Chapter 1

Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust  
  
The hustling and bustling city where neon lights flash, and people are always on the go. Where else can you find this but Tokyo, Japan's most industrial city. Tokyo is home to mob groups, major companies, and more importantly, corporations.  
  
The major one is Mishima Financial Empire, more commonly known as the MFE. Heihachi Mishima, head of all Mishima industries, was a cold man. He ran his bussiness with an iron fist. No one fucked with him. It was a sure death wish. His two sons, Kazuya Mishima and Lee Choalan, were just as hard as their father. The third generation of Mishima's wasn't as corrupt and cold as the previous two, and thus was considered weak. Don't be fooled, though. The two boys had a handle on things. Jin Mishima and Ken Choalan were close bussiness associates, and very rigourous fighters. They learned from their fathers, who still had control over the MFE.  
  
"Ken, how's about we go pick up a couple girls?" asked Jin, lighting a square.  
  
"Whatever," said Ken, who was clearly not interested.  
  
"What's wrong, Ken? Still haven't decided on a good pick up line?" he teased. Ken chuckled. He wasn't half as daring as his cousin, who he called brother, but nevertheless, they got along fine.  
  
"No, it's just that I don't really want to. I mean, what's so appealing about girls? Especially if you only have them for one night," reasoned Ken.  
  
"No, brother. That's where you're wrong. That's the thrill! A new girl every night. A new personality. A new ride," explained Jin, putting on his leather jacket.  
  
Ken sighed.  
  
"So you in or out?" inquired Jin. Ken shrugged, and grabbed his jacket.  
  
"That's my boy," Jin teased his younger cousin. The boys were leaving when Ken's stepmother, Fay, was standing there.  
  
"Where are you going, Ken?" she asked, clearly concerned.  
  
"Out," he responded. Jin walked past her. Ken followed. Fay sighed. Lee emerged behind her, and wrapped his hands around her waist.  
  
"Don't worry honey. He'll come around," he whispered to her softly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Felix and Dionne sat on the side of the bridge with their gang. Dionne was the leader, and the rest of them were known as the 'devoted peanut gallery'. They called themselves 'Flaming Dragons'. Although Dionne didn't really like the name, it didn't bother her. She cared about their pride, and their reputaion all over Japan and Korea. They had just come from busting a few windows in the parking lots of Seoul. Derek stood up, and approached Dionne.  
  
"What are we going to do? Should we wait for Hwoarang? It appeared that they chickened out," he said slowly. Nokio nodded in agreement. Dionne glared at each of them.  
  
"What in the hell is wrong with you? They didn't chicken out. They're just late. For this, the toll is raised 10%," muttered Dionne angrily. Felix grinned. Drew shrugged, and backed off. Hwoarang and his gang of 'Street Sweepers' came on motorcycle.  
  
"Thought you guys had punked out," said Felix lowly to Charlie. He looked at her, then lowered his eyes.  
  
"Listen ma, save your talk for later. Now, who's the leader of this Mickey Mouse club?" mocked Hwoarang.  
  
No one answered.  
  
"Wait. I remember, some dude you punks call Dionne. Where is he?" asked Hwoarang, looking among the opposing gang.  
  
"I'm right here," called out Dionne, emerging from behind her gang. Hwoarang lowered his glasses down under his eyes.  
  
"You are Dionne?" he choked out, intirely too shocked for words. Dionne nodded. Hwoarang cracked up, and the gang followed suit. All of the guys hooted with laughter. Dionne clenched her jaw, and balled a fist.  
  
"Dionne? The notorious gang leader? A chic?"  
  
Dionne licked her lips, and sent a fan kick to his stomach. He went flying on his back.  
  
Dionne spoke something foreign in what Hwoarang believed to be Spanish, and snapped her fingers. The gangs were at it. Everyone was equally matched with knives and sharply honed kicks. When Hwoarang finally recovered from the kick, he went after his aggressor. She smiled at him ruthlessly, but he surprised her. He swept her feet, and she fell. He kicked her in the stomach, causing both gangs to stop figting, and to form a circle around their leaders. Dionne got up, and her eyes were burning with rage. She lunged for Hwoarang, but he dodged her, and grabbed her by her short hair. She yelped, and he brought her face to face with himself. He looked into her dark eyes, and saw anticipation. However, his next move was highly unanticipated. He kissed her. Both gangs hooted, and cheered the kiss. Dionne moved away from him, glaring.  
  
"Son of a bitch! Get out of here! This is our territory!" stated Dionne after a seeming lifetime of silence.  
  
Hwoarang looked at her, "Fair enough, babe,"  
  
"Home team 2, visitors zip!" celebrated Seth. Hwoarang and his gang were mounting their bikes, and Dionne was smiling, and touching her lips gingerly. She looked back at Hwoarang, and he caught her gazing. He smiled at her, and suddenly, there was a gun shot. It pierced Dionne directly in the chest. She flew back, and Felix screamed. She ran to her sister. Hwoarang frowned, and ran to Dionne. There was a squad car coming, though, so he looked down at her. Her eyes rang of shock, and fear of an injured animal. He smiled ruefully, and kissed her lips softly. His gang had already been half mile away by the time the cop came out. He ran to his bike, and rode off. His legs barely gripped the brakes, and he revved the motor. He was gone in an instant.  
  
Rather than trying to arrest the hoodlums, the officer called in a chopper for Dionne. The rest of the gang scattered before the interrogations could begin.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jin woke up in his bed, and saw Ken fast asleep on the bed perpendicular to his. He grinned, and shook Ken to life. Ken woke up, and ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"7AM, bro, time to get up," said Jin cheerfully, getting his gi out. Ken's honey blonde hair was spiked slightly, and his moss green eyes were blood shot.  
  
"Jin. How in the fucking hell can you be up at seven AM, when you just went to bed two hours ago???" yelled Ken groggily. Jin shrugged. Ken stuffed his head back under the pillow. Jin shook his head. Fay walked in.  
  
"Good morning, boys. Breakfast is ready," she stated softly.  
  
"Thanks, Fay," remarked Jin. Ken had dozed back off. Fay nodded, and walked off. She came back in when Jin was gone, though. She sat on her stepson's bed, and watched him until she finally shook him awake.  
  
"What?" he shouted angrily. Fay jerked back, a bit hurt.  
  
"Breakfast is ready, sweetheart," She offered kindly again.  
  
"Well, maybe I'm not," he said, dozing back off again.  
  
"Ken! You have to get up! You and Jin have to go do some volunteer work at the hospital today," Fay cried at him. Ken ignored her. Lee walked by the room, and saw the scene. He walked in the room.  
  
"Up," he muttered lowly. Ken sat up, sighing, and glaring at his father.  
  
"I think Jin is turning our son into a deluinquant," he said softly.  
  
He kissed Fay, and then they stopped when the bathroom water stopped. Lee took Fay's hand, and led her to the kitchen.  
  
Ken was getting ready. He put on a pair of jeans, and a red shirt with the word, 'Thrasher' in black letters. He pulled on his work boots. After all, with his father, volunteer work could be cleaning cow shit. Ken smiled at his thought.  
  
"Think of it this way, Ken. You might meet a girl," he teased himself in the mirror. He sighed deeply, and Kazuya passed by the room.  
  
"Hello, Ken. Aren't you coming to breakfast?" scoffed Kazuya.  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming," he said, still cowering from his uncle's cold stare. Ken followed his uncle after a few minutes.  
  
"You know, Jin isn't the best person in the world to look up to," started Kazuya slowly.  
  
"What are you trying to say, uncle?" he asked, looking at Kazuya.  
  
Kazuya sighed. "You'll learn," he muttered. Ken looked at him, but Kazuya just glared back. Ken looked straight, and lowered his eyes. They arrived in the kitchen after a few minutes. Ken sat down next to Jin, and looked at the plate in front of him. Pancakes, eggs, ham, and freshly squeezed orange juice. Jun sat on the other side of Ken.  
  
"Looks great, Jun," he complemented her.  
  
"Show me, by eating every bit," she grinned. Fay sat opposite of him. He looked at her, who was staring into the eyes of his father, and cleared his throat. Both his father and Fay looked up. He drank his orange juice, and ate. Jin had wolfed everything down.  
  
"That was great! Anymore?" he asked, rubbing his stomach.  
  
"Jin!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Dionne was fighting with a nurse. She had been in the hospital since last night. They had to remove the bullet from her chest. It hurt during the night, but now she felt fine. She had put on a pair of denim shorts, a navy halter, and sneakers. She put her short hair up in a ponytail. The doctors were yelling at her to sit down. They tried to inject her with a needle to put her to sleep, but she fought, and fought. Suddenly, a couple of guys walked up. They looked around Dionne's age. One of them was tall and muscular with dark eyes, and silky hair. The other was also tall and muscular, yet he had striking green eyes, and honey blonde hair. It was spiked slightly, since it was so short. The one with ebony eyes looked at Dionne, and grinned.  
  
"Excuse me, doc. I'll take it from here," reasoned Jin. The doctors walked off, very frustrated.  
  
"Now, little lady, what would your problem be?" asked Jin flirtatiously.  
  
"Don't patronize me," she warned. Jin opened his mouth in false awe, but Ken elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
"Ow!" he compained. He saw how Ken looked at this girl.  
  
"I'll go get us some decaf," he said softly.  
  
"I don't drink American coffee. It tastes like chalk," she said, stalking off to her room. Ken followed her. Jin went off to go get his coffee.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked wearily.  
  
"I'm Ken. I want to help you," he replied, extending his hand to Dionne.  
  
She glared at his hand, then at him. She saw a hint of kindness in his eyes.but I don't want to let go of my security.  
  
"Ok, can I get you anything?" Ken attempted. He fell in instantaneous love. Her piercing black eyes reminded him of those of his deceased mother. Her short jet black hair made her look cute. The red tips made her look like a punk. The nose piercing shone on her button nose. She had a figure men would die for, and women would kill for.  
  
"Depends, what do you have to offer?" she asked lowly, her voice on the verge of seduction.  
  
Ken thought for a moment, trying to remember a line Jin had taught him, "I've got everything. What can you handle?" he asked, watching her lips quirk into a grin. They were naturally sunset pinks.  
  
"That the best you got?" she asked, trying to supress her laughter.  
  
Ken frowned, "Yeah, I guess so,"  
  
She laughed, "Hm. I'm Dionne," she said, allowing her defenses to go down.  
  
Jin walked in, and interrupted the magic. Dionne frowned. She leaned back on the bed, and winced.  
  
"You never told me what happened, Ms.."  
  
"Dionne. No miss, just Dionne," she finished for him.  
  
"Well," she began, flashing back to last night, "my gang and I were waiting for another gang. When they finally came, we beat the shit out of them. One of them got mad, and shot me. That's how I wound up in this shit whole, looking at you two dorks," she explained sarcastically. Jin chuckled.  
  
"My kind of woman." he muttered. Dionne eyed him, and snorted. She layed down, and Ken smiled.  
  
"Need anything, Dionne?" he asked her.  
  
"I'll pass for now, blondie,"  
  
Ken chuckled, and winked, "Call me if you need anything."  
  
Ken and Jin walked out. Jin elbowed his cousin.  
  
"You like her," he teased. Ken smiled, and walked off.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Felix was head of the gang in Dionne's absence. They had organized a few crack smugling missions to occupy themselves while Dionne wasn't there. Everyone was worried about her.  
  
"I hope she's alright," muttered Drew. He was Dionne's pet. She absolutely adored him. Then came Nokio, Seth, and then Derek. Naturally, she adored, absolutely adored Felix, considering she was her sister.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine, you damn worry wart," joked Felix. She smiled at Drew, but he looked at her seriously and went back to counting their money.  
  
"So what's for dinner?" asked Nokio.  
  
"Anything.as usual. We've got $200 each," said Drew, leafing through it once more. He divided it into five shares.  
  
"What about Dionne?" asked Derek quietly.  
  
"Yeah, what about her?" persisted Seth.  
  
"What about her? She's probably in bed with some rich Jap as we speak!" yelled Felix. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"Hey! What? You know its true," she muttered lowly.  
  
The guys looked at each other, and then continued planning.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ken had been helping elderly folks all day, and he didn't think his ears could take it anymore. Jin was lucky enough to get the young, healthy girls who were at a nice child bearing age, Like Dionne. Dionne? he thought, trying to snap his head out of such stupid thoughts. She suddenly walked in front of him.  
  
"How many times do I have to hit the fucking button before you come?" she complained.  
  
"Sorry. Jin is on your post. Not me," he said sweetly.  
  
"Uh-huh," muttered Dionne skeptically. She winced when she turned her shoulder. He picked her up, and carried her to her bed. If it was any girl he could have, it would definitely be Dionne.  
  
"Now," he started, "is there anything I can do for you?" he asked placing her on the bed.  
  
She picked up a black book. "Read," she commanded, not minding his method of getting her back in bed. In fact, she felt she could get used to it. He took the book obediently. He opened it and looked at it funny.  
  
"What?" Dionne muttered.  
  
"You like Shakespeare?"  
  
"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" she demanded.  
  
Ken shook his head, "Nothing. I love Shakespeare,"  
  
"Oh," Dionne said softly, she laid back, "Begin,"  
  
Ken obediently began reading a love sonnet. He noticed Dionne's eyes closed. He smiled, put the book on her bed, and left.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lee watched Fay wash the dishes as she began cleaning stuff off the table. He kept watching her and noticed that her hands were shaking, "Fay, honey. You okay?" he asked. Taking her hands, "You're shaking like mad,"  
  
"I'm fine," she stated as she finished with the dishes.  
  
He grabbed her wrists, "No! You're not fine," leading her to the living room, "Something's bothering you,"  
  
"Nothing's bothering me," she said in an unconvincing voice.  
  
Lee gave her a stern look. "Tell me," he urged.  
  
"I'm fine," she stood up, "really,"  
  
Lee sighed and began shaking her, "What the hell's wrong with you?" he demanded.  
  
She pushed him away, "Well, if you must know," she almost yelled. "Your son hates me," she said bluntly, "And I'm trying, Lee. God I'm trying, but he refuses to do anything with me, and I don't think I can take any of his horrible remarks anymore," she finished then she buried her head in her hands and sat down on the couch.  
  
Lee hugged her tightly, "He'll come through," he told her reassuringly.  
  
"You've been saying that for the last 6 months,"  
  
He looked at her and remained quiet.  
  
Fay began to cry softly. Lee hugged her.  
  
"Let's make a deal. I say he comes around, or he goes out. Would that make you happy?" he asked, pulling a strand of her hair away from her eyes. Fay nodded.  
  
"Go ahead," he said, releasing her. She walked to the kitchen, and started the water. Lee lounged on the sofa, when a car pulled in the driveway. He looked out the window, and saw a dark green Suzuki V6 Viatra.  
  
"He's home, sweetheart," called Lee. He clicked on the tv, and began to channel surf. Ken and Jin walked in.  
  
"Yo! Pops, I'm home!" called Jin loudly.  
  
"Are you trying to scream the fucking house down, Jin?" yelled back Kazuya. Jin chuckled, and headed upstairs.  
  
"Hey, Lee," he called when he was half way up. Fay looked up for a moment at Lee, and resumed with her cooking.  
  
"Hi dad," said Ken softly. He sank on the sofa.  
  
"Hey, Fay," he called to her in the kitchen.  
  
"Hi, sweety," she replied.  
  
"Ken. Here's the deal. Straighten up and fly right, or you're out of here," stated Lee cooly. Ken rolled his eyes, and leaned back into the sofa.  
  
"Fine. Whatever," he muttered, closing his eyes, knowing arguing would get him nowhere. He began to think of Dionne. He smiled.  
  
"I'm assuming you've had a good day. I haven't seen you smile like that since your mother died," teased Lee.  
  
Ken just smiled at his dad.  
  
"Perhaps," he finally answered.  
  
"Fay! Ken's got a girlfriend!" Lee said in a childish voice. Ken punched his dad playfully. Lee laughed, and started to watch tv again.  
  
"Well?" asked Lee, with his eyes still on the tv.  
  
"I met a girl. She's not my girlfriend," answered Ken.  
  
"What she like?" asked Lee curiously.  
  
"Looks exactly, exactly like mom. She acts like Jin, though. I think she likes me too," he said, dozing off into space.  
  
"Sounds pretty good," approved Lee.  
  
A few moments of silence passed, with the distant humming of the dish water.  
  
"What was she there for?" Lee asked finally.  
  
"Bullet wound. She was in a gang fight, and she was shot because the other gang was a bunch of sore losers," he muttered. Lee frowned. Ken got up, and headed to the kitchen. He grabbed a coke.  
  
"Want one, dad?" he asked, closing the door until Lee answered.  
  
Lee was lost in thought.  
  
"Dad?" persisted Ken.  
  
"Oh. Sure, whatever," he muttered. Ken tossed it to him. Lee caught it, and popped the top.  
  
"Thanks, kid," he muttered as he gulped his coke.  
  
"Don't toss that! It might break something!" complained Fay. Ken just burped rudely.  
  
"Alright," he muttered. Lee shot Ken a lethal stare. Ken just ran upstairs.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kazuya was extremely pissed off at Jin. Being a delinquant was alright, but influencing someone else's kid was quite another.  
  
"Jin Mishima."started Kazuya. Jin looked up from his WWF magazine.  
  
"Yeah, pops?" he asked.  
  
"I don't like the effect you've had on Ken. He's usually a great kid, but now, he's just been changing. I think he's spending too much time with you," stated Kazuya bluntly.  
  
"He's my cousin! We live in the same house, and we feel like brothers. I partially reaised that kid, you know that, right?" yelled Jin. Kazuya folded his arms.  
  
"Look, Jin. I don't care what you think. In fact, you better clean up your act, or spend some time with your friend.Charlie or whatever," Said Kazuya, walking off. Jin sighed, and went back to his magazine. Ken came in, and jumped on top of him. Jin cried out frustratedly. Ken arched a brown.  
  
"What?" he muttered.  
  
"You just ripped my Trish Stratus poster!" screamed Jin angrily. Ken grinned sheepishly, and Jin grabbed him in a headlock and gave him a noogie. Jun passed by, and cleared her throat. The boys looked up, and stopped.  
  
"You all right, Kenny?" asked Jin, tugging on his shirt.  
  
"Yeah, fine," replied Ken cooly, smacking Jin's hand away. Jun smiled, and walked away.  
  
"But you're going to have to pay me for that poster," teased Jin. Ken chuckled, and fell on the bed.  
  
"Still thinking about Dionne?" he asked. Ken's eyes shot open, and he just paled a bit.  
  
"Maybe," he said with a smile.  
  
"Why don't you ask her out or something?" teased Jin. Ken looked horrified.  
  
"No!" he shouted, getting red.  
  
"Why not? Afraid she might say no?" asked Jin. Ken turned crimson.  
  
"Aha. Just as I thought. Look, kid. You have to loosen up! Don't be afraid! Just ask her. I mean, the worst thing she can do is say 'no'. Big deal!" said Jin, trying to boost Ken's confidence. Ken smiled.  
  
"Fine. I'll ask her out tomorrow," he muttered, dozing off. Jin smiled, and walked out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Why in the hell is Dionne taking so long to come back?" muttered Seth. He and Drew were keeping watch for any cops.  
  
"I bet they saw her record," whispered Derek, as he passed Felix the tools to tie the cord onto the barbed wire.  
  
"Very funny. I'm worried. I think we should detour to Japan," said Nokio.  
  
"He's right. Di would never take this long, no matter how many Japs she bedded," agreed Drew, answering loud enough for Felix to hear. She just tightened the cord around the barbed wire.  
  
"Just shut up and keep cutting," she complained.  
  
"Dionne is your sister. Why are you being such a bitch?" demanded Seth angrily. Felix slammed him against the fence, causing the electricity to jolt through his body. Seth fell to the ground, with a grunt. Everyone except Felix froze.  
  
"What the." said Drew, with his eyes opened in sheer terror.  
  
"Murdering son of a." Nokio couldn't even finish. Although all of the gang members were close, Nokio and Seth were tighter than all of them. Felix looked up at him, with no sign of remorse in her eyes.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"You killed him!" shouted Drew with an angry look of accusation.  
  
"Your point being? And by the way, keep it down. The cops will hear us," she scolded, returning to her wires. Nokio, Drew, and Derek looked at each other.  
  
"And you three don't even think of running to the cops. I see without seeing, I hear without hearing. I am everywhere," she stated evilly. The other three were stunned. Felix jiggled the cord a bit more.  
  
"Ah fuck it. Let's go," she commanded. The boys followed her, and seriously considered going to the cops. On the way back, Nokio could barely hold back his tears. Bye, Seth. He thought sadly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dionne was seriously getting very aggrivated with her hospital bed.  
  
"I want out." she mumbled to herself.  
  
"I can arange that," said Ken, stepping into her room. She looked up at him, and smiled.  
  
"Can you now?" she asked, folding her arms.  
  
"Yeah. I can work something out, if you go with me," he stated slyly.  
  
"I was afraid of that," joked Dionne. Ken smiled. He wanted to kiss her. He looked into her eyes for a moment, and chose not to, just yet.  
  
"So where to, oh handsome knight in shining armor?" she asked.  
  
"How about Dario's?"  
  
"Why not. I try anything at least once," she said, getting out of the bed.  
  
"Anything?" urged Ken mischeviously.  
  
"Except what you're thinking right now," she said, after putting on her clothes. She looked adorable in her sky blue dress. It was hard to believe she was a gang leader.  
  
Ken snapped his fingers. "Damnit," he uttered a frustrated cry. Dionne winked at him, and led him outside.  
  
"You're pretty cute, Kenny," she teased, pulling on his shirt.  
  
"Really?" he asked nonchalantly. He moved his hand through his hair. Dionne grinned.  
  
"I wonder how my gang's doing." Dionne thought absently. Ken looked at her.  
  
"Dionne. I've got a question for you," he said, trying to put her on a good note before he asked her this question.  
  
"Yeah, Kenny boy?" she asked. Ken tensed up.  
  
"What kind of toppings do you like on your pizza?" he finally asked.  
  
Dionne arched a brow, but then gave a look that said 'whatever'.  
  
"I like pepperoni, and extra cheese."  
  
Ken nodded.  
  
I wonder what he wanted to tell me.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Fay was quite happy that Ken was getting better, even over the short span of a few days. Lee was happy for her as well. She strolled on their private beach, and she admired the sunset. A set of hands wrapped around her waist. It was.Kazuya!  
  
"Kazuya. What are you doing here?" she asked, moving away from him, as his hands pulled her close.  
  
"Each day, I can't help but want you," he confessed. Fay arched a brow in confusion.  
  
"Don't deny me, Fay. Let me have you." he started as he kissed her neck.  
  
Fay moved away. "Are you crazy or something?" she demanded angrily.  
  
"No. Quite sane, actually," he said, as he put his hands in his pockets.  
  
"I have my doubts," murmered Fay.  
  
"Hey, you'll realize it," he said, grabbing her shoulders. His eyes darkened.  
  
"We were meant for each other."  
  
"No, Kazuya! Stop!" shouted Fay.  
  
Jin and his tomboy pal, Kunimitsu, were walking the beach, while talking about the latest news in the WWF. Kunimitsu heard Fay's screams.  
  
"Jin! It's your aunt!" she shouted, running to Fay.  
  
Jin only ran after her. When they got there, Fay was gone, and her screams seized. Kunimitsu arched a brow, and shook her head.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lee came home from work, and saw a tall, leggy girl standing on the porch with Ken. He assumed it was Dionne. He stepped onto the porch.  
  
"Ahem," he cleared his throat. Ken looked up.  
  
"Hey dad," h said sheepishly, as he rubbed the back of his neck. Dionne sized Lee up.  
  
"I'm Dionne. Assuming your Mr. Choalan," she said, shaking his hand.  
  
Lee just stared at her for a moment. She's cute, but you can tell that the street has consumed her.  
  
"Hi," Lee finally said.  
  
"Join me inside, you two."  
  
Ken and Dionne shrugged, but walked inside. Jin was sitting with Kunimitsu and Fay in the kitchen. Ken walked up to them. Fay was in tears.  
  
"Fay? What happened?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"I guess I came at a bad time. Tell Ken I had fun. Goodnight, Mr. Choalan," muttered Dionne.  
  
"Wait. Ken may need you," He attempted. Dionne's hard eyes grew dark yet soft. She shook her head, and walked off.  
  
"Now that you guys are here, we'll leave as well," said Jin with Kunimitsu.  
  
Lee nodded.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nokio, Derek and Drew were sitting in their condo, while Felicity slept. They couldn't stand being around her. She had killed Seth. If they had known how to reach Dionne, they would have.  
  
"Why don't we just ghost her? There's three of us, one of her,"  
  
Nokio shook his head, "Di would ghost us," he muttered.  
  
"Hey! I have the perfect idea! Get Charlie and Hwoarang on it. They know everything about Tokyo," suggested Derek.  
  
"But why would they help us?" asked Nokio, very frustrated.  
  
"Did it occur to you that Hwoarang likes Di?" asked Drew, sticking up with Derek.  
  
Nokio sighed. "Fine, fine. It's 2-1. Now, let's go get them." He said, grabbing his keys.  
  
They got up, quietly, so Felix wouldn't wake up. They jumped in Nokio's silver Neon. They went to Black Mirth Point, and called them.  
  
One hour later, they met up.  
  
"So, what do you Dragons want?" demanded Hwoarang.  
  
"Help," stated Nokio simply. A code of their gang was to say as little as possible.  
  
"Wow. You mean the all powerful Dragons want help from us?" taunted Hwoarang, as he circled Nokio. He lit a cigarette.  
  
"It's Dionne," he muttered.  
  
Hwoarang looked up, but didn't flinch.  
  
"She's in Japan, and we're worried," explained Drew.  
  
"I see," said Hwoarang, looking at Charlie.  
  
"Carlos, don't you know that Jap.Jin or something like that?" Hwoarang asked his brother.  
  
"Yeah. I'll call him," he said, dialing the number.  
  
"So why did you call us?" asked Hwoarang, putting on his shades.  
  
"Because" started Nokio, this time circling Hwoarang, "you like Dionne, and fear for her safety."  
  
"She's there." Stated Charlie simply.  
  
"Let's get her."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jin and Kunimitsu caught up to Dionne.  
  
"Di. You have to come with us," he blurted out.  
  
"Why? Two's company, three's a crowd," she said, stuffing her hands in her pocket.  
  
"No! I was just leaving," said Kunimitsu, looking at Jin.  
  
"Yeah. She was."  
  
Dionne sighed, and followed him. Kunimitsu left.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well, do you want the truth?" he sighed.  
  
"Yes. That would be a nice change," she stated sarcastically.  
  
"Your sister killed one of your gang members, the rest of them need you back, and they're on the way tomorrow," he said.  
  
"NO!" she screamed.  
  
"Sh."  
  
"No! Not when I'm so close to Ken!" she blurted out unintentionally.  
  
Jin smiled. Dionne blushed.  
  
"So you do like him?" Jin asked.  
  
She remained silent.  
  
"Well, tell him how you feel. Before its too late."  
  
The last part snapped Dionne back into reality. She looked at him, and ran back to the estate. Jin smiled in the distance.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ken felt bad for Fay. Kazuya had raped her. Lee didn't even know. Fay was afraid to tell him.  
  
"I wont tell dad," said Ken, with arms crossed. Dionne burst in.  
  
"Di?"  
  
"Ken. Fay. I'm sorry."  
  
"Quite alright. I'm assuming you're Dionne. Correct?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," she answered.  
  
"Ken speaks highly of you. Please, I insist you join us for dinner."  
  
"Very well. I appreciate the invitation," she answered, looking at Ken. They all sat there for a moment. Lee came downstairs.  
  
"Hello, Dionne."  
  
Dionne nodded at him. He snorted. I don't approve of her attitude. Ken is much too good for her. Lee thought.  
  
"Joining us for dinner, are you?" he asked looking at Fay.  
  
"Yes, I am," Dionne answered.  
  
"In that case, Fay. Do you think you have an evening dress you can lend her?" Lee asked a more cheerful Fay.  
  
"No, thank you. I'll go get one myself," interrupted Dionne.  
  
"Do you have adequate funding?" Lee asked. Ken glared at him.  
  
"Yes, I do. I'm not a poor hoodlum off the street with no money," she said, with a bit of an attitude.  
  
Lee arched a brow. "Ken. Come with me for a moment, please," he said, giving Dionne a hard cold stare. She shot a lethal glare. Lee was shocked. No one had dared to defy him like that. She walked out, and closed the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kazuya felt somewhat guilty about what he had done to Fay. And, there was a possibility that Lee would find out. But most importantly, what about Jun? Fay would definitely tell her unless.  
  
Did Kazuya honestly have the heart to do it? He watched his wife sleep. She looked so serene. Who could.No. He couldn't do it. He had neither the heart nor stregnth to ever bring harm to her. But he had to, so he finally put on his fighting gloves, and picked up his wife. He slipped out the window, and began his long treck up the volcano.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dionne was walking down the street feeling greatly insulted. How could he think that? What an asshole! Dionne thought quietly to herself. She pulled out her $15,000 that she had in her pocket. She put it back, and walked until she saw a lovely dress. It was long with criss-crossing straps in the back until it was at the curve of her butt. The front was even criss- cross in front, which formed a v, but her breasts were covered at the sides. It came with a matching headband, and high heels. She bought it, and put it in her bookbag right away. Then, she began to head for Ken's house.  
  
I'll make this his night to remember. Thought Dionne with a grin.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Son, she is not your type." Argued Lee.  
  
"I don't care what you think. I really like her! She's pretty, and smart, and."  
  
"And she's a street mut," finished Lee. Ken was infuriated. He stormed out of the room, and went outside. He started to walk the beach, when he ran into Jin.  
  
"Hey, little bro. Want to talk?" asked Jin, when he noticed how upset Ken looked.  
  
"Father doesn't like Dionne. He thinks she's street shit," he muttered angrily. Jin put his arm around Ken.  
  
"Look. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. Do you like her?" he asked softly.  
  
Ken nodded.  
  
"Then that's all that matters. Follow your heart, kid. You can never go wrong," Finished Jin, ruffling Ken's hair. Ken smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Jin. Hey, Jin. When did you get so smart all of a sudden?" joked Ken.  
  
Jin looked stricken for a moment, but then smiled. "I was always this smart. You only think I'm smart when I agree with you," he replied. Ken could only grin.  
  
Ken walked away, and bumped into Dionne. Jin smiled.  
  
"I'm going to miss you, kiddo," muttered Jin, as he pushed the gun deeper into his pocket, and walked deep into the Yokushimo forest.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Amazingly, Jun hadn't awakened on the trip up. At point, she stirred, but turned her head to Kazuya's chest. Finally, Kazuya was at the peak of the hungry volcano. It's now or never. He told himself. Kazuya lifted Jun over the volcano, but stopped suddenly. He put her down, and fell to his knees. A chilly breeze blew, and he picked Jun up again. He began the walk home, with her, and himself to contend with.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Felix was awake by the time the guys had come back.  
  
"Where were you, boys?" she asked slyly.  
  
"Accepting the challenge of another gang," answered Nokio quickly.  
  
"You have three seconds to tell me what I already know.the truth."  
  
They were silent.  
  
"Ok, you asked for it."  
  
Felix pulled out her loaded semi-automatic, and turned it to Nokio first. Then, she turned it on Derek, and finally on Drew. They all fell to the ground, dead. A figure with dark layered hair and shades walked in.  
  
"Are they all taken care of?" he asked, putting his hands in his pockets, and puffing at his cigarette.  
  
"Of course, Charlie," answered Felix, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek.  
  
"Now to get Dionne?" he asked, looking at his watch.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dionne was in Jun's room dressing, since she and Kazuya had gone to a marriage conselour. Once she was done dressing, she put on her hair band. She looked stunning. She pranced down the stairs, and Ken was waiting for her. He was dressed to kill in a black tuxedo, and white gloves. Lee was locked with Fay. She looked remarkable as well, in a white spaghetti strapped dress. Lee was matching his son.  
  
"You look gorgeous," complemented Ken.  
  
"You're just to die for," responded Dionne, honestly. Ken flashed a brilliant smile. Lee clenched his jaw, as he usually did when he was frustrated, but Fay just shot a glare at him. Lee was shocked, but he just led her to the limo. Ken was tempted by Dionne's scandelous dress. Her curves were outlined, and he was just dying to touch her. They all sat in the limo. Lee and Fay sat in the front, and Ken and Dionne sat in the back. Ken could barely resist the temptation.  
  
He gave in, and pulled her close. She looked at him weirdly.  
  
He kissed her. She didn't struggle, as he thought she would have. She simply held him, and he kissed her hungrily. He let go of her, and saw her flustered.  
  
"I'm usually never at a loss for words," she said softly.  
  
"Never say never," Ken said, grabbing her, and kissing her softly, moving his hands down her back.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jin and Kunimitsu were standing by the shoreline on the beach. Jin pulled out the gun from his pants. Kunimitsu felt hot tears welling up in her eyes. She looked up at Jin in fear, and regret.  
  
"Jin, don't do this," she attempted.  
  
"Whats the use? I'm going to die eventually if I don't." he trailed off, as he lowered the gun momentarily.  
  
"But Jin. Can't we.be together? One last time? Please?" she pleaded, as she got closer to him. His skin quivered beneath her touch. She loosed her long red hair from her usual bun. Jin sighed, and took her into his arms. He began to kiss her softly.  
  
1 hour later.  
  
Jin and Kunimitsu woke up to the sunset.  
  
"Isnt it lovely, Jin?" she asked, laying on top of him The water wet their clothes, but they didn't care.  
  
"Yes," he answered simply.  
  
"It's the last time we'll ever see it," Kunimitsu started sadly.  
  
"Don't. Please, don't. It's hard enough as it is. Did you write your farewells?" he asked, signing his.  
  
"Yes," she answered, placing the paper next to her hair pin.  
  
"Im ready, Jin. Do it now, with the sunset." She said, closing her eyes to the world. Jin picked up his loaded gun, and aimed it straight for her heart. He couldn't. Kunimitsu waited 10 minutes, then walked up to him. She took his hand, aimed the gun at her heart, and kissed him. Then, she pulled the trigger. Jin was taken aback. He felt tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
With that, Jin turned the gun to his chest, and took one accurate shot.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ken and Dionne were strolling along the beach watching the moon rise into the evening sky. The wind pulled the two close together, and the tides calmed their souls. The mood was perfect, and nature was serene.  
  
"Ken, I had a great time tonight. Your family is great company. I haven't felt like this for as long as I can remember," she admitted.  
  
"I never thought I could have that much fun at a business banquet," Ken said. He was silent for a while after.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" asked Dionne, as a few grains of sand went in between her toes.  
  
"You remind me so much of how my mother was when I was a child. Same eyes, same mouth, same lips, same." Ken trailed off as he moved his hands down Dionne's sides.  
  
"I never thought you'd think of your mother in such a sense, Ken," Dionne joked putting her arms around his neck.  
  
Ken smiled. "I didn't. I think of you in that sense. Always have since day one," he confessed against her ears. He had pulled her close. She fell on the sand, which wasn't exactly sand. Dionne looked, and her eyes went wide. When Ken looked, his eyes grew wide with horror. There lay the bodies of Jin and Kunimitsu. Dionne turned her head.  
  
"Go get Lee," she muttered. He ran off to get his father.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Charlie, Felix, and Hwoarang were on the plane to Tokyo, Japan. They would be there in a matter of hours. Hwoarang couldn't wait to see Dionne. Maybe since her gang has been anihalated, she might join ours. He thought wickedly. He couldn't help but smile, and put on his silver shades. Charlie and Felix were sitting next to each other flirting in the mean time.  
  
"Oh Charlie. You're too sweet!" she said with a grin.  
  
"I know," he said, pulling the collar of his leather jacket. Hwoarang rolled his eyes, and hoped Dionne felt the same about him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kazuya had told Jun what he had done. She was not surprised.  
  
"I knew it," she admitted.  
  
"You did? But how?" he asked, watching her sit there in pain on the bed.  
  
"You liked her a bit too much, and I figured it was just a matter of time before you needed someone else besides me," said Jun sadly. You could hear the despair in her voice.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Jun. I still love you, though, and I hope you can forgive me," he pleaded. Jun turned her head away, and walked to the bathroom. I deserved that. Thought Kazuya angrily. Suddenly, he heard Fay call him from downstairs. He walked down slowly. He saw Lee holding Fay tightly, and Ken held a paled girl in his arms.  
  
"Uncle, this is Dionne. Dionne, meet Kazuya Mishima, my uncle," he introduced lowly. Dionne nodded humbly, and her eyes were lowered.  
  
"So, what is the problem?" he asked, folding his arms. Everyone looked at Dionne.  
  
"Your son is dead, Mr. Mishima," she said softly. He was shocked. He didn't believe her.  
  
"Don't play games with me, young one. Where is my son?" he asked quickly.  
  
"Lying dead on the beach," said Dionne.  
  
Kazuya snatched the paper from her hands.  
  
He skimmed the note, and tears formed in his eyes.  
  
Everyone was shocked beyond words. Ken was completely traumatized. He looked dazed and disconnected. Dionne didn't look any better, standing there in his arms. As if things couldn't get any better, there was a knock on the door. Fay got it.  
  
"Hello. My name is Felicity. I'm here for Dionne?"  
  
Fay looked at Dionne. Dionne came to the door, and saw Felix. She opened her eyes in horror, and Felix grinned evilly.  
  
"Come sister. We shant have you wasting the time of these dear people," said Felix slyly. Ken ran to the door.  
  
"Who's wasting time? I want her here," he said. Lee and Kazuya joined the conversation at the door.  
  
"Ken, you will not ever be with the likes of her anyway, so you might as well let her go before you get too attached. You see where it got Jin? It cost him his life, and Kunimitsu's," commented Lee sternly.  
  
"Ah Dionne. You have been the cause of all this trouble? Bad girl. Well, everyone, thank you for your time, but we really must be off. Ta-ta!" Felix said merrily, as she dragged Dionne out the door. Lee smiled, and Kazuya just folded his arms. Fay began to wave, and Ken just stood there, looking off at her. He ran out the door, after the cab.  
  
"Ken Mei Choalan! I order you to stop!" yelled Lee after his son. Ken just kept running. Kazuya put a hand on Lee's shoulder.  
  
"Let him go, brother. Let him go," he said. Lee huffed angrily. He stormed upstairs to his bedroom. Fay closed the door lightly, and followed Lee. Kazuya walked into the kitchen to phone the cops, and then Heihachi.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Wait! Stop!" cried Ken, as he ran breathlessly after the cab. It wouldn't dare to stop. Ken caught another at a stop light, and followed it all the way to the airport. Dionne had changed into long jeans and a long shirt. She also had on boots. She looked at him with a pain stricken face.  
  
"Ken." She said, tears caught in her throat. He ran up to her, and hugged her tightly. Hwoarang and Charlie looked at him venemously. Felix just crossed her arms, and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Say your last goodbye's sis. We don't have all fucking day," complained Felix. Dionne glared at her, and hugged Ken tightly.  
  
"Thank you for everything, Ken," she whispered in his ear.  
  
"I couldn't bear the thought of losing you, Dionne. Please. Don't go," he begged.  
  
"I must. Someday, fate will bring us together again. Never forget that," she said, as she squeezed his hand. Hwoarang wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her away. Her eyes called to Ken. Ken stood there helplessly, as he watched Dionne slip away. He looked to the ground, and walked away, never to see her again. It almost killed him, but he understood, it was for the best. They could never make it together. Being from two separate worlds and all. He would never forget her, and he would never have his heart back again. She had stolen it. No one would ever be able to do that again. Ken just had to accept that.  
  
Dionne did too. She felt her heart strings tugging.  
  
Dionne walked into the airport with her sister. Hwoarang looked at her, "What's wrong?" he asked her lowly.  
  
She looked at him, feeling her street mentality coming back to her, "I hate you all," she said lowly.  
  
Hwoarang took her arm, "Let's go, Di," he muttered.  
  
She snatched her arm away, and kicked him.  
  
Felix looked shocked, and she grabbed her sister. Dionne slapped her.  
  
"Haughty bitch! I can't believe I was so blind,'  
  
"Dionne." Charlie snapped, seeing that they were causing a scene.  
  
"Fuck you too!" she screamed. She grabbed her sister by the throat, "Look here, Felix. I don't give two shits what you do with these two. You just stay the hell away from me,"  
  
"But."  
  
Dionne punched her sister out. The two men went to see if Felicity was still breathing after the hard punch to her nose. Hwoarang looked over his shoulder, and saw Dionne running to Ken. She leaped into his arms. Hwoarang grunted, and punched Charlie in the arm.  
  
"It's not worth it," he snapped, looking at the two outside.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ken held Dionne as if he'd never let her go.  
  
"This is where I belong,"  
  
Ken looked at her confused, "What about your sister?"  
  
"I don't care," she said, kissing Ken, "Ashes to ashes," she started softly, as they walked to the side to wait for a cab.  
  
"And dust to dust," Ken finished.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * 


End file.
